Hey Artemis
by BBangel
Summary: SPOILERS FINAL DE YJ. Artemisa reflexiona, acostada en la cama de Wallace. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer a partir de ahora? Había hecho todo lo que le habían dicho. Pero, en base a lo que había pasado, podía afirmar que The Beatles se habían equivocado. SONG-FIC, ONE-SHOT


_**N/A: Ah…Hola. ¿Cómo les va todo? Espero que muy bien.**_

_**Hace unos días tuve un arrebato de inspiración. Escribí un poco y hoy lo terminé definitivamente. La verdad no sé como habrá quedado, ya que cuando las ideas me vienen de golpe, y no dejo pasar el tiempo para moldear la idea, no siempre salen cosas buenas. Esta es la primera vez que subo algo tan rápido, así que realmente espero que les guste. Pero bueno, si termina por no convencerme, lo borro y listo.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten, ¡recuerden que tiene SPOILERS!**_

_**Young Justice no me pertenece, al igual que las canciones.**_

* * *

Artemisa se dejó caer en la cama. Ni siquiera era su cama. Ni siquiera conservaba el olor de Wally. Eso… no tenía idea de cómo se sentía respecto a eso. Hace tiempo que vivían justos, no recordaba la última vez que él se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus padres. No podía pensar en regresar a casa. A casa, su hogar. El que había creado junto a él. Y ahora debía volver allí completamente sola.

De seguro la cama estaría fría, esperando a que el calor del cuerpo de sus dueños se posara sobre ella, esperando a que Artemisa y Wally se acostasen sobre ella. ¿Estaría también triste la cama?

Pero en que estupideces estaba pensando.

Era ella quien estaba derrotada, era ella quien estaba triste. Era ella quien había llorado tantas veces en un solo dia.

Había encontrado a un enemigo formidable, ese enemigo era la muerte. ¿O la vida? ¿Qué era lo que la ponía en ese estado realmente? ¿La muerte de Wally, o su propia supervivencia?

Probablemente las dos.

¿Y que era sensación en su pecho, ese ahogo, ese nudo en la garganta, esa persistencia en su cerebro de rememorar todo, justo ahora? No podía dejar de pensar en él. Simplemente no podía. Y ella siempre hacia lo que quería, siempre se salía con la suya. Su propia mente la traicionaba, todos estaban en su contra.

Atrajo hacia su cuerpo las frazadas y escondió la cabeza bajo ellas. La luz que antes había entrado por la ventana ahora era nula. Solo veía rastros de luz, como círculos, en las partes más viejas de la colcha. Sentía como su rostro ardía bajo la sal de sus lágrimas. Se sorbió la nariz con fuerza.

_Oye Jude, no lo eches a perder._

_Toma una canción triste y mejorarla._

_No olvides dejar que entre en tu corazón,_

_Solo así podrás comenzar a mejorarla._

Había confiado en él. Lo había dejado entrar, en lo más profundo de si, había dejado que sus barreras, sus escudos, cayeran. Y viceversa.

Wally era Artemisa, Artemisa era Wally. Un solo ente, una sola persona. Los mismos secretos, los mismos anhelos. La misma casa y el mismo perro. Había hecho caso a Paul, había sanado sus propias heridas curando las de alguien más, dejando que Wally entrara en ella, porque era la única forma.

_Oye Jude, no tengas miedo._

_Te crearon para salir y hacerla tuya._

_En el momento en el que la sientas correr bajo tu piel,_

_Luego podrás comenzar a mejorarla._

Tenía miedo, había tenido mucho miedo. Por si misma, por él, por su madre, por el equipo. Toda su vida había temido. Al ver por primera vez esos ojos verdes, había comenzado a hacerle caso a Paul, había creído que todo era posible. Que no solo era una máquina de matar como hubiera querido su padre. Ella era mucho más que eso.

En el momento en que sintió, por primera vez, latir su corazón, no por el ejercicio o el miedo, supo que era Wally quien la mantenía a flote. Sintió como sus miradas se cruzaban, como sus brazos se tocaban, como él la protegía y como ella quería devolverle el favor.

Supo que quería ayudarlo.

_Y cada vez que sientas dolor, Oye Jude, detente y _

_No cargues con el mundo en tus hombros._

_Sabes bien que es un tonto quien no se deja emocionar. _

_Haciendo así su mundo un poco más frio._

Ese no había sido Paul, había sido Wally. Él le había enseñado todo eso sin palabras, sin golpes, con paciencia y amor.

Artemisa no tenia por ser quien debía ser. Pudo librarse, casi por completo, de su padre. Perdonó a Jade y a Paula. No tenía que matar a nadie para sobrevivir un dia más.

Todo lo que le habían dicho era mentira, enamorase no estaba mal, por proteger a los demás no la iban a matar. Ella no lo sabia, pero él le había enseñado, como bien decía la canción, que si no estaban juntos, su mundo se haría un poco más frio, de lo que ya era.

_Oye Jude, no me decepciones,_

_La has encontrado, ahora ve y tómala._

_Recuerda dejarla entrar en tu corazón…_

_Solo así podrás comenzar a mejorarla._

Había hecho caso, había obedecido a una estupidez, habían sido lo años más buenos de su vida ¿Y qué? No valían nada, no servían para nada más que para hacerla llorar. Había encontrado su chispa, la había tomado. Lo había ayudado, lo había dejado entrar, paso por paso, ¿Y ahora que, Paul? ¿Qué?

Ahora ambos estaban jodidos.

_Así, déjala ir y déjala entrar, Oye Jude, empieza._

_Estás esperando a alguien con quien hacerlo_

_¿Y no sabes que ese alguien eres tú? Oye Jude, lo harás._

_En movimiento que necesitas está en tus hombros._

Lo había dejado ir, él se le había escapado por los tubos Zeta. Sus brazos estaban abiertos a más no poder al disiparse el humo de la explosión. Lo esperaba, lo esperaba y no venía, y eso le destrozaba el corazón. Necesitaba a alguien, a Jade, a su madre, a los West. A Dick, a Megan, a Kaldur o a Conner. Los brazos fuertes de su padre no le parecieron malos, al sentir a Megan, tan débil y triste como ella, sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento, deseó poder ir a casa, como cualquier otro día, y llorar bajo el cuidado de papá como nunca lo había hecho antes. Megan no era suficiente, no lo era. Quería más; se aferró a su amiga como si de Wally se tratara.

Era a él a quien necesitaba, sus ojos verdes brillando siempre y el cabello rojo refulgiendo de energía. Su sonrisa tierna y sus abrazos reconfortantes, esperanzadores. Su voz suave y fuerte a la vez. Necesitaba a Wallace, para superar la muerte de Wallace, porque la única forma de superarlo era volviendo en el tiempo para impedirlo.

Imposible, imposible superarlo, cuando los únicos consejos que Paul le daba eran mover los hombros. Su cuerpo no respondía, de todas formas. Lo sacudía la fuerza de sus sollozos.

_Oye Jude, no lo eches a perder_

_Toma una canción triste y mejorarla._

_No olvides dejar que llegue a tu corazón,_

_Solo así podrás comenzar a mejorarla._

No tenia control sobre la canción, ya no lo tenía.

Él era su canción. Ahora su mundo estaba silencioso, atravesado nada más por el tormento lejano que era su llanto.

¿Había mejorado la canción?

¿Lo había hecho tan feliz como él a ella? Estaban en deuda.

Pero, Wally había pensado que se iba a enojar. Le había dicho que la amaba. Al final, no tenía ninguna certeza más que aquella, más que el sentido pasado de una oración, nada más que los recuerdos donde las demostraciones de afecto habían estado presentes.

"Dile que la amo"

_Mejorarla, mejorarla, mejorarla, mejorarla, ¡oh!_

Ahora debía arreglarse a sí misma.

_Hay lugares que recordaré toda mi vida._

_Algunos han cambiado._

_Algunos para siempre, no para mejor._

_Algunos se han ido y otros aún existen_.

Jade le había dejado. Su padre, ella misma le había dado la espalda. Su madre siempre la había ayudado.

Y Wally había cambiado, no para mejor. Pero el día en el que lo olvidara, sería el dia en el que se tirara de la punta más alta del Monte Justicia.

_Todos esos lugares tienen sus momentos,_

_Con amantes y amigos que aún puedo recordar._

_Algunos han muertos y otros viven,_

_En mi vida los he amado a todos._

Su habitación, con el poster de Alicia aún puesto, durante años, lo primero al despertar y lo último antes de dormir.

Monte Justica y la habitación de Zatanna, donde tantas veces había ido a dejarla entrar, a arreglar su sonido, su letra, donde la hechicera había dejado de llorar, con ella a su lado y sus brazos fundidos en un interminable abrazo. La cocina, casi propiedad de Megan, las galletas quemadas, las nuevas recetas, los pasteles de cumpleaños y las infinitas veces que Artemisa la había ayudado, dejándola entrar. El mar, las brazadas junto a Kaldur. La arena, los partidos contra Nightwing, las charlas junto a Rocket.

_Charcos de tristeza, olas de felicidad_

_Pasan por mi mente._

_Dominándome y acariciándome._

Su madre, poniendo tanto peso sobre ella, su hermana, dándole nada más que soledad, su padre, pegándole hasta la eternidad.

Discusiones contra Wally, momentos, tranquilos y tensos, carcajadas, burlas, besos.

_Nada va a cambiar mi mundo,_

La ida de Jade, la vuelta de Sportsmaster.

_Nada va a cambiar mi mundo._

La llegada de esos ojos verdes. Parpadeo, parpadeo, pestañas acariciándola en la oscuridad, ¿Dónde estaba? Ella no podía verlo.

_Nada va a cambiar mi mundo, _

Recuerdo más recuerdo igual a llanto. Risa más broma igual a tristeza.

Abrazo más beso igual a "_lo extraño tanto_"

_Nada va a cambiar mi mundo._

John se había equivocado.

Todo había cambiado.

* * *

_**N/A: ¿Se molestarían en decirme su opinión en un review? Por favor, ¡se los pido de rodillas! Significa mucho. **_

_**La verdad, lamento que no sea más largo, acostumbro escribir más que esto.**_

_**Y sí, ADORO a los Beatles. ******__Por si se lo preguntan, usé las canciones: Hey Jude, In my Life y Across the universe, en ese orden. Y ya se que no tiene nada que ver pero_, ¿a Alguien le gusta el Dick/Artemis? A mí me encanta.

_**Por cierto, lo que está escrito aquí no refleja mis pensamientos, contrario a lo que siempre hago cuando escribo. Claro que, cuando estoy triste, esto es completamente válido. Me parece que Arty debe de haberse sentido así, y que al levantarse a la mañana siguiente, simplemente se dió cuenta de que la vida continuaba. Para mí, John, Paul y George tienen el 75% de la razón con sus canciones. No menciono a Ringo porque nunca he escuchado algo escrito por él. Pero, por Azar que ese tipo sabe tocar la batería xD.**_

_**Saludos, espero escribir algo más de Young Justice pronto.**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
